PRINCE
by duo lovers
Summary: it's a pure duo os on mithi di request... Mithi di it is specially for you... No summary ... Just peep inside


_**Guys its a pure duo os ...on mithi di request...**_

 _ **Mithi di it is for you ...**_

 _ **Hope you like it...**_

 _ **I know itna acha nai hai ...aur bht silly bhi hai... But phir bhi di parhna zaror...**_

 _ **Aur ap SB bhi...**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **At morning...**_

 _A sweet home_

This house is seem to be full of happiness... Love..and...blessings always shower on that house. ...

On close view of that house a name plate is hunged on front gate of house on which duo house is written ...

Chalia ander chalty hain ...dekhty hain andar kia horaha hai ...shhhh sb so rahy hain islia thora khamoshi sy plz

 _ **At abhijeet room...**_

 _8:00 am_

Abhijeet : woke up suddenly ...he saw time ...arry bapry 8:00 baj gai ...abhijeet babu aj tu tmhary rajkumar ny asman sar par utha laina hai...uski wish Jo puri nai kar paonga ...kia yar abhijeet tum bhi na jaldi nai uth sakty thy ( he murmurs )

Aur ab uth gai ho tu apny ap sy batain kia jarahy ho...abhi tumhara laadla uth jaiga... Tu dekhna kaisa bhoonchal aiga ...with this

He stood up from the bed ...and take a quick shower ...

Then he go to kitchen while murmuring shukar hai sahabzady abhi tak so rahy hain...aram sy breakfast banalun phir sahab ko sambhal bhi lunga aur yehi breakfast bhi karwadunga... After all cid abhijeet hun ...kuch tu asar hona hi chaiya... ( he said lovingly )

But all his hopes vanished... As heard daya annoyed voice...ufffo ..abhijeet meri prince wali shirt kahan hai ...

Abhijeet : shouted aya daya... Bus do minutes... he goes towards daya room ( while murmuring) pata nai is ka kiya hoga... Aik tu ye larki bhi na koi cheez nai milti issy... Mai kia iski biwwi hun ( while entering into the room ) Jo iski cheezain sambhalta rehta hun...( laughed madly on his own thought)...kia yaar abhijeet tu bhi na biwi ...ufff daya k asarat parny lagy hain tujh par bhi

Daya : seeing abhi laughing madly on his room door entrance... ( hurriedly came towards abhi in tension ) with kia hua abhi tum thik ho ...kahin fever tu nai hai ...han fever hi hoga...lagta hai fever dimagh par charh gaya hai ...jabhi pagalun ki tarah has raha hai... While checking abhijeet neck and forehead ...fever tu nai hai matha bhi thanda hai... Phir kun has raha hai ...kahin atma tu nai charh gai ispy ...he jerked abhijeet ...with abhi ...abhi tum thik ho ...kia hua han Hans kun rahy ho...

Abhijeet : (comes out of his imagination... And saw a worried face of his bear ) kia hua daya itny pareshan kun ho...he thought as daya is worried for his Prince wali shirt. So added as... Arry kahin nahin gai teri prince wali shirt... Yahin cupboard mai hogi... Tu chintah na kar mai abhi dhoond deta hun...

Daya ( in assuring tone ) : tum thik ho na abhi...

Abhijeet ( amazingly ): han mai tu bilkul first class hun... Mjhy kia hona hai...

Daya : nai wo tum is tarah Hans rahy thy tu mai samjha k kahin atma tu nai charh gai tumpy...

And the room filled with the blaster of laugh of duo

Abhijeet : such mai daya ...tuny mere upar atma charha di... Ary bhai mai abhijeet hun... Atma na mjh par charhny sy pehly hazar bar sochygi...

Daya : han bhai ye bat tu mai bhool gaya tha ...chalo bhai cid abhijeet...meri prince wali shirt dhond k do...

Abhijeet : han bhai chal ...tujhy prince wali shirt doon... Dhondhky...with this abhijeet opened the daya's cupboard... And earthquake of clothes showers on abhijeet...

Daya : arry bapre... Abhijeet tum Mr.x KB sy bangai...

Abhijeet : daya k bacchy ...mai kaproon k nechy hun...

Daya : tum kapron k nechy kia kar rahy ho abhi...

Abhijeet : ( irritatively) dance...

Daya ( angrily ) : mainy tumhain apni prince wali shirt dhoondhny ko kaha tha abhi... Dance karny ko nahi...

Abhijeet : ( irritatively ) daya mai dance nai teri susti aur nalaiky ki saza bhugat raha hun... Chal hath dy mjhy...

Daya : forwarded his hand...and abhijeet held his hand... And get out of the pool of the clothes..

Abhijeet : ab is dheer ko kon saaf karyga...

Daya ( carelessly ) : abhijeet...lkn pehly meri prince wali shirt dhoondo

( he demanded )

Abhijeet : burn in anger like than anything..

And after so much halla gulla ...abhijeet finally able to find his bear Prince wali shirt...from the pool of clothes...

Abhijeet ye lain sahab...( teasingly) sahab ki Prince wali shirt...

Daya : wow abhi...you are great ..love you boss... And after so much makhan polish to abhijeet... he went to wash room to get ready for bureau...

Abhijeet ( irritatively) : while with continuous murmuring... Finally clear all the mess of clothes...

And then he run downstairs to make break fast for both of them...

 _ **After some times...**_

Daya after getting ready ...came towards the stairs while shouting ...abhi. ..abhi..

Abhijeet : who is making tea in kitchen... Hurriedly off the stove.. While murmuring pata nai ab konsa toofan aiga... Run towards the stairs.. With.. Kia hua daya ...

Daya : woh mainy prince wali shirt pehni hai... Tu mai prince hua na ( while blushing ) ...

Abhijeet ( amazingly ) : qasam sy daya abhi tmhari cheekhon sy mera heart fail hoty hoty bacha hai... ( irritatively ) tu agar tum prince ho ...tu kia mai tmhary lia koi princess dhondh k laon...subha subha... Ya koi ball arrange karwaon tumhary lia

Daya : nai tu mjhy prince welcome bhi tu milna chaiya na... ( a boynish grin appear on his face)...after all I am a Prince..na yar

Abhijeet : ( amazingly ) seriously daya tumny mjhy sirf islia bulaya hai k main tumhain prince welcome dun... Had hai daya...

But suddenly a smile crept on his lips ...after remembering something...

He cleared his throat ...and acting like he was holding a mike...he speak..

Sahebaan, kadardaan, meharbaan. Dil thaam ke baithiye kyun ki. Ab aapke saamne tashreef la rahy hain prince daya ...

He bowed down...

Daya : came down stairs like a proud prince...and he say abhijeet ab ap ko sedhy honay ki... Anumati hai

Waisy ap hans kun rahy thy abhijeet...

Abhijeet ( smiles ) : prince daya woh hamain apko dekh kar Humpty Dumpty ki poem yad agai...ye wali...

He started singing...

 **Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,**

 **Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;**

 **All the king's horses and all the king's men**

 **Couldn't put Humpty together again.**

Daya ( angrily ) : apny hamari shan mai ghustakhi ki hai abhijeet ...aur iska apko dand dia jai ga... Abhi ap filhal jaiya aur hamary pasandeda bhujan ka intezam kijia...

Abhijeet : jaan ki aman paon tu apki shaan mai ...main kuch arz karun prince daya...

Daya : karia... Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : prince daya ap ghari dekhia ...9:00 baja rahi hai pury... Aur mai apka pasandeda bhujan banana bhool gaya hun... Aur hum waisy hi late hain..tu plz ap apna prince bhoot utar lain tu acha hoga ...aur ye toast aur tea khalain chup chap...

Daya : like a ziddi prince ...nai ...nai mai ye nai khaonga ...prince ye nashta nai karty...

Abhijeet : prince daya ...prince bht obedient aur punctual hoty hain... .aur rawan Jo hamari praid lagaingy ...usy apki prince image ki dhajian ur jaingy

Daya : arry bapry rawan ko tu mai bhool hi gaya...acha lao abhi yehi nashta do mai karta hun na...

Mai obedient aur punctual prince hun na...

Abhijeet : noded... Han meri jaan... He appreciated himself in heart... Wah abhijeet itni jaldi apny sheer ( lion) ko razi karlia yeh nashta Kearny par ...salute to you abhijeet...

After break fast duo left the house for bureau...

 _ **At bureau. ...**_

Duo entered the bureau... And a teasing voice welcomed them...

Acp (teasingly ): subha hogai mery shehzadon ki... Kia bat hai ...

Abhijeet : ( complaining tone ) sir apky bety ny dair karwai hai...

Daya ( complaining tone) : Sir abhi ny break fast dair sy banaya tha...

Abhijeet (eyes came out after hearing this ) : hawwww ...sir break fast banany mai dair bhi daya ki waja sy hui thi... Isky kaprun ka dher Jo saaf kar raha tha ...mai...

Daya : Sir ye abhi ki ghalti hai ...isny meri prince wali shirt nai nikali thi pehly sy...

All started laughing including acp on hearing the term "Prince wali shirt"

But duo busy in their arguments ...without noticing their laughter...

Acp ( irritatedly): bs Karo tum dono jhagarna ...kisi ki ghalti nai hai ...bulky meri ghalti hai...

A shy smile crept on duo faces ...

After wards their was a case reported in bureau...

Which get solve till evening..

Daya gets small wounds in catching the culprit...

Abhijeet : is forcing him to get first aid...

But daya is daya...

Daya : is denying continuously for first aid... With mai thik hun abhi ...aur main prince hun ...aur prince bht bahadur hoty hain... Itni choti chotain unka kuch nai bigarti hain... Abhi...

Abhijeet : ( warning tone ) dekh daya khamoshi sy meri bat sun le tu... Samjha ...

Acp sir hearing all this arguments from cabin... Came out frustatedly... With...abhijeet ye prince ka kia chakkar hai ...

Abhijeet : WO kal rat na hum movie dekh rahy thy tu...

 _ **Flash back..start ...**_

 _Duo are watching Cinderella..._

 _As daya loved to watch Cinderella_

 _daya :Suddenly he asked abhijeet mai tmhara prince hun na..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes..._

 _Daya : tu kal sy tum mjhy prince ki tarah treat karogy plz...gives a puppy eyes ...mjhy acha lagaiga... Its my wish abhi..._

 _Abhijeet : agrees after seeing these puppy eyes..._

 _Daya ( excitedly) : thik hai tu kal mai apni Prince wali shirt pehnuga ...aur tum mera favourite nashta banaogy... Jaisy prince k lia banta hai ..._

 _Abhijeet : thik hai ...meri jaan..._

 _ **Flash ..back end**_

Acp : hmm tu ...ye bat hai ...waisy mera beta tu hai he prince... He spread his palm over daya head...

Abhijeet ( protested ): sir mera bhai bhi prince hai...

And the bureau filled with the laughter of trio and daya excited voice... As...

Daya : yipppppeeee I am a Prince cid officer... Now...

Guys agar apko pasand aya ho tu plz plz review zaroor karna...

Silent viewers bhi plz...

Take care 

Bye 

Duo lovers...


End file.
